Litwasrytfa
by marta madzia
Summary: czasami wszyscy w okolo siada czlowiekowi tak na nerwy, ze trzeba sie w koncu napic i wygadac. Wodke Natasza ma swoja, a za ucho do sluchania chetnie posluzył Feliks i tak zaczeła sie rozmowa.


Występują: Białoruś [Natasza Alfroskaya], Polska [Feliks Łukasiewicz], Litwa [Taurys Laurinaitis]  
>Ograniczenie: 15+ Obyczajówka<p>

**Litwa-srytfa**

- Litwa-srytfa - mruknęła Natasza i odwróciła się gwałtownie.  
>Obcas buta pozostawił w parkiecie ledwo widoczne wgłębienie. Nie obchodziło jej to. Konferencja się skończyła. Bankiet pokonferencyjny trwał już ponad godzinę. Same kraje. Politycy w innej nieco atmosferze bankietowali gdzie indziej. W błyskach fleszy i pod okiem dziennikarzy. Tu było inaczej. Część tak zwanych gości zdążyła już wyjść. Część była na dobrej drodze, aby niedługo stoczyć się pod stół i zostać wyniesionym. Iwan zaliczał się głównie do pierwszej grupy, a pośrednio także do drugiej. Natasza była pewna, że siłą swojej przyciężkiej perswazji, nie tyle wyprowadził stąd klika osób, co zaciągnął do jakiegoś baru, gdzie alkohol lał się strumieniami niczym woda w Prypeci. A może wręcz w Dnieprze. Tam, topiąc się w tej wodzie, stoczą się pod stoły i zostaną wyniesieni. Wrócą do hotelu rano. "Litwa-srytfa" razem z nimi. Tego, co prawda, pewna nie była, ale zasłyszana rozmowa stanowiła niezgorszy dowód, a ona nie miała ochoty dociekać prawdy. Prawda absolutna to domena Boga, a ludziom wystarczają półprawdy kojące sumienie. Narodom prawd przypuszczenie uśrednione wiekami doświadczenia. Upijający się w trupa, stawianą przez Iwana wódką, „Litwa-srytfa" całkowicie zaspokajał potrzeby jej sumienia wypaczonego przez wieki, a może jedynie dekady. Pijany, gadający bez sensu, a kolejnego ranka toczący walkę z kacem gigantem. To nie była taka zła wizja, a samego alkoholu Natasza mu nie zazdrościła. W walizce w hotelu miała butelkę-pocieszycielkę, z którą miała zamiar się nieco zaprzyjaźnić tego wieczoru.<br>Myśl o tym wszystkim wywołała nikły uśmiech na jej twarzy akurat wtedy, gdy odbierała płaszcz z szatni. Pracujący tam mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej promienniej niż do pozostałych gości. Nie zwróciła uwagi. Długim, nieprzystojącym kobiecie krokiem udała się do windy.  
>Do hotelu nie było daleko. Ktoś rozsądnie uznał, że lepiej nie kazać bankietowiczom pokonywać zbyt długich dystansów, bo mogą się zgubić. Stukając obcasami o chodnik szła za wolno, aby powiedzieć, że się spieszy, a zarazem za szybko, żeby uznać, że spaceruje bez celu. Zapatrzona w ulicę przed sobą wyobrażała sobie, jak Laurinaitis, w stanie graniczącym z wyższą płaszczyzną świadomości, wyłuszcza swój światopogląd Iwanowi, który z racji masy i obycia jest trzeźwiejszy. Trochę. Tak więc "Litwa-srytfa" lawiruje pomiędzy faktami a wizją, pomiędzy historykami stron różnych i tworzy historię własną. Miesza te wszystkie prawdy, półprawdy i prawd przypuszczenia, a potem wędzi je, aż oczy szczypią od dymu. A Iwan siedzi, dolewa, sam pije i grucha dobrotliwie. I słucha, głową kiwa uśmiechnięty. Jak to Iwan.<br>Ona też się uśmiechnęła.  
>Jej zaborcza miłość do Wani sprawiała, że nigdy jej na takie picie nie zapraszał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Umykał nieco chyłkiem i nikt nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie poszedł. I dobrze. Gdyby było inaczej, musiałaby iść za nim. Ot tak, w ramach politycznej poprawności.<br>Ale nie wiedziała, dokąd poszedł, a szukanie w tak wielkim mieście byłoby bezcelowe. Mogła zatem wrócić do swojego pokoju. Przez dwa kolejne skrzyżowanie przeszła na czerwonym świetle. Nic nie jechało, to po co stać? Urocze czółenka wgryzały się jej w stopy, ale wilgotny chodnik nie zachęcał do spacerowania boso. Zaczepiła ją grupa lekko wstawionych mężczyzn we wczesnej trzeciej dekadzie. Chyba gdzieś zapraszali. Nie była pewna. Oni również. Zabrakło wspólnego języka.  
>W hotelu recepcjonista uśmiechnął się grzecznie. Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi i zniknęła w windzie. Wjeżdżając na dwudzieste szóste piętro, pisała smsa, choć taniej i pewniej wyszłoby wjechanie dwie kondygnacje wyżej i odwiedzenie adresata. A jednak za dużo z tym zachodu. Wysiadła na swoim piętrze i powoli skierowała się do pokoju. Miękka wykładzina tłumiła kroki. Cisza i ciepłe światło sączące się z plafonów wywoływało chęć głośnego roześmiania się i powstrzymała się z pewnym trudem. Cisza w sumie nie była taka zła. Bardziej znośna od prób wydostania z torebki karty magnetycznej do zamka. Stare dobre metalowe klucze zawsze było łatwiej znaleźć, a to maleństwo wsunie się gdzieś i szukaj wiatru w ukraińskim stepie. Jeszcze chwila a po prostu wyrzuciłaby całą zawartość torebki na podłogę i tyle, ale w końcu znalazła. Pstryknął skobel, zapaliło się światło, a ona mogła nareszcie zdjąć te przeklęte czółenka. Piękne i mordercze zarazem. Buty adekwatne do właścicielki. Z radością przeszła boso po miękkim dywanie i wyjęła z walizki butelkę. Teraz pozostało oczekiwanie. Dała sobie na nie dziesięć minut. Usiadła w fotelu i zawiesiła wzrok na etykiecie. Trzymany długi czas w zamrażalniku alkohol jakimś cudem po całym dniu wciąż był chłodny. Nie zimny, ale to i tak wystarczyło w tej chwili. Chciała się po prostu napić. Nie delektować smakiem alkoholu, ale napić. Zbliżyć do stanu, gdy świadomość dostaje skrzydeł i... Pukanie przerwało ciąg myśli.<br>- Cześć.  
>Mruknęła coś w odpowiedzi i przepuściła mężczyznę do pokoju.<br>- Wódeczka?  
>- Przecież widać – odpowiedziała.<br>- Trzeba było mnie uprzedzić jakieś kilka godzin temu, to skołowałby śledzika.  
>Wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła na fotel. Kilka godzin temu nie była pewna, czy w ogóle otworzy butelkę, a już zwłaszcza w jego towarzystwie. Nalała wódki do plastikowych kubeczków z łazienki. Drogie hotele, zatem roomservice a nie selfservice i trzeba improwizować. W hotelach przy drodze dają chociaż kartonowe kubki na herbatę. A tu numer na recepcję i cennik.<br>- Za co pijemy? – zainteresował się Feliks.  
>- Za kaca Laurinaitisa. Niech będzie potężny niczym ZSRR i trwały jak Unia Polsko-Litewska.<br>Feliks zmierzył ją zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Odniósł wrażenie, że szybkie zmycie się z bankietu było błędem. Najwyraźniej ominął coś ciekawego. Natasza siedziała i mógł patrzeć na nią z góry, choć nawet gdyby zdecydowała się wstać, nic by to nie zmieniło. Nieważne. Dziewczyny nie interesowała jego opinia o tym toaście, a jedynie to, żeby wypił. Nie była tak zdesperowana, żeby pić do lustra w drogim hotelu, po dużej konferencji.  
>- Poszedł pić z Wanią, więc pewnie tak będzie – odezwał się w końcu i spojrzał na świat przez plastik i wódkę. – Chcesz wiedzieć, dokąd się ulotnili z resztą towarzystwa?<br>- Wiesz?  
>- No ba! Też mnie wyciągał. Pódź Polsza, napijemy się – sparodiował całkiem zgrabnie Iwana. – Powiedział gdzie się wybiera, ale dotarcie tam było tak skomplikowane, że chyba musiałbym zamówić taksówkę. A trochę szkoda mi forsy. Prędzej bym się gdzieś bliżej przeszedł. Ale jak chcesz wiedzieć, to chyba umiałbym wyjaśnić –<br>- Nie chcę – weszła mu w słowo. – Niech pije, gdzie chce i wierzy, że znalazł takie miejsce, gdzie go nie znajdę. Ja dałam już upust mojej prorosyjskiej miłości. Polityce stało się zadość i mi to wystarcza. Pijesz czy podziwiasz?  
>Przez moment twarz Feliksa wyrażała wielkie zdziwienie, jakże to w ogóle możliwe, że ona nie chce wiedzieć? Przez ten sam moment ona miała wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. Jego śmiech ją uprzedził. Żart. Czasami zastanawiała się, jakim cudem Feliks dożył współczesności. Jakim cudem sama go nie zabiła?<br>- Kac jak ZSRR w rozkwicie. Niech i tak będzie – roześmiał się i wypili.  
>Z trudem przyszło mu opanowanie wzdrygnięcia. Ciepława wódka nie należała do jego ulubionych trunków. Zapewnił się w myślach, że zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mogła być naprawdę ciepła, a nie znośna. Nawet znośna. Przełknął. Honor uratował.<br>- Litwa-srytfa – mruknęła.  
>Feliks sięgnął po butelkę i rozlał następną kolejkę.<br>- Się przejmujesz. Mały kraj, ze stolicą rządzoną przez koalicję moją i Wanii! – roześmiał się i trudno było nie zawtórować. Śmiech Nataszy nie był najmilszy dla ucha. Odwykła od śmiania się. Robiła to rzadko i zwykle jak była sama.  
>- Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, to uznałbym to za żart. Lithuania Connectin' People! Był kiedyś taki dowcip, rymowanka. Mniejsza o nazwę. Jeszcze jedna bomba atomowa i wrócimy znów do Lwowa. Albo jakoś tak. To było w radosnych, czerwonych czasach, gdy byłem Iwanowi krajem braterskim, choć on mi raczej kuzynem. Cóż Wilno okazało się bliżej niż Lwów.<br>- Siostra byłaby średnio zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw.  
>- Pewnikiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. – Jej zdrowie! Ale to nie o zadowolenie idzie. Ja też byłem niezadowolony, jak mi moje kresy wschodnie urżnęli, a Ludwig jak mu jego kresy wschodnie urżnęli. Katalończycy też byli, ale oni to insza inszość. Swoją drogą, ostatnio mnie uświadomiono, że w Hiszpanii mówią na nich polaco. Zważywszy, że siedzą nie na swoim, to chyba nie powinno mnie to cieszyć?<br>Natasza słuchała. Gdzieś daleko, dumny z siebie Iwan upijał się z „Litwą–srytfą". Pieprzyć ich. Jej tu było dobrze. Wypiła trzecią kolejkę i uśmiechnęła się. Feliks mówił za nich oboje i jeszcze kilka nieobecnych osób.  
>- A Olenę to i tak na trzy ciąć. Ci w lewo, ci w prawo. Tyle dobrego, że opcja środkowa, pro ukraińska, jest mocna i może to za szybko się nie rozleci. A jak już pieprznie, to z hukiem – stwierdził z uczuciem i nalał znowu.<br>Natasza wypiła. Czy zazdrościła Olenie? Sama nie wiedziała, czy jest czego i czy w ogóle jej się chce. Bawiła się materiałową bransoletką na nadgarstku. Biało-czerwony haft przywoływał wspomnienia i to te lepsze. Wyszyła go jakiś czas temu. Ot, taka rozrywka na wieczór po męczącym dniu. Przypominajka.  
>- Wania by się ucieszył - stwierdziła.<br>Feliks łypnął zielonym okiem. Iskra wojowniczego zapału błysnęła złowrogo.  
>- Bo by się na tym wzbogacił. Ja też, ale on bardziej – stwierdził bez zażenowania. – Chociaż z jednej strony to brzmi fajnie, a z drugiej w chuj z tym problemów. Jeszcze kolejkę? Proszę. Za brak roszad granicznych w najbliższej dekadzie.<br>Z chęcią za to wypiła.  
>- A ty jak?<br>- Ja? – zdziwiła się.  
>- No ty. W którą ciebie stronę –<br>- To moja sprawa – przerwała ostro.  
>- Oczywiście – zarzekł się szybko i roześmiał. – Nie mam ochoty ryć ci się z glanami wskroś drutu kolczastego i tabliczki uwaga, wysokie napięcie. Ja tak tylko. Kolejeczkę?<br>Nalał jej, zanim jeszcze odpowiedziała.  
>- Za suwerenność, politykę zagraniczną i litewskiego kaca – wygłosił z emfazą.<br>Roześmiała się.  
>- Ja to ja. Białoruś – stwierdziła z dumą. – Trzon dawnego Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego.<br>- Niechaj mu kac miłym będzie – wszedł jej w słowo.  
>Spiorunowała go wzrokiem za przerywanie jej, choć myśl o litewskim kacu działała na nią kojąco.<br>- Ale także jestem kontynuacja Białoruskiej SRR.  
>- Schizofreniczne. Na którąś stronę cię w końcu będzie musiało gibnąć.<br>- Na właściwą.  
>- Czyli?<br>- Nalej – powiedziała zniecierpliwiona.  
>- Służę.<br>Feliks dalej nie drążył tematu, za co była mu wdzięczna. Miało być o Litwie–srytfie, a zeszło na nią samą. O ile sądziła, że ma całkiem uzasadnione pretensje do uważania, iż historyczną siłą Księstwa była ona, a nie on, tak nie miała tego wieczoru ochoty na rzeczone pchanie się z butami do jej spraw. W zasadzie pewnikiem nikt tego nie lubił, ale to jej nie obchodziło. Bo i czemu by miało? Głęboko zakorzeniony egoizm był podstawą ich życia, nawet jeśli tu i tam odstępowali od niego na krótką chwilę.  
>To milczenie trwałoby pewnie jeszcze z kolejkę, gdyby nie komórka Feliksa.<br>- Noż kurwa – zaklął. - Jak Taurys postanawia wysyłać mi po pijaku smsy w środku nocy, to mógłby chociaż zdecydować się, w jakim języku je pisze.  
>Demonstracyjnie odwrócił telefon do góry nogami.<br>- Co napisał? – zapytała i spojrzała tym wzrokiem, który może sygnować się Gerlachem i nie należy się specjalnie sprzeciwiać.  
>- Standardzik, jak na jego picie z Iwanem – stwierdził nieco zniechęconym tonem, ale zaraz poweselał. -I gdy mu się zbierze odławianie z wódki prawd prawdziwszych. Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie ciemiężone moją własna ręką. Rączka rulez! –Złożył dłoń na podobieństwo pacynki i od tej pory to ona mówiła. – Jam wielka, potężna łapka ciemiężąca, polonizująca wielką siłą zwykłej popularności. Muachachacha. Ale koleżanka łapka fransssuska lepsza była w te hocki-klocki.– Westchnął. –A mogłem go wtedy zostawić samopas, Wania wróciłby poprawić to, co mu nie wyszło, a ja bym się nie zachłysnął wielkością tego, co moje, i bardziej baczył na to, co się wokół mnie dzieje – powiedział z rozmarzeniem. - Koniec końców nie zaliczyłbym epizodu: 123 lata niewidzialności; poradnik praktyczny jak zniknąć w 23 lata. Po czym ominąłbym akcję, jak powrócić na złość wszystkim innym w glorii i chwale. Licia tymczasem pisałby cyrylicą. Nie, żebym miał coś do cyrylicy – uśmiechnął się promiennie do Nataszy. – Tak zasadniczo. Po prostu mam alergię na wciskanie mi czegoś do głowy z finezją wbijania wiedzy o geografii za pomocą globusa.<br>- On Wielkie Księstwo. Całe – prychnęła.  
>Z pewnym niepokojem przyglądał się jej zaciśniętej w pięść dłoni. Zauważyła to i momentalnie rozprostowała palce.<br>- Litwa wielka. Akurat.  
>- No etnicznie, językowo i w ogóle to on jak najbardziej – przyznał.<br>- Język, którego poza Łotwą nikt nie rozumie, a etnicznie z nazwy Prusy był Bałtem. Wielka mi potęga języka i całej reszty. Akurat na to on się powołuje! Niech się pogoni swoją Pogonią albo ja go własną pogonię. Wiankiem zbożowym przez łeb trzepnę w dodatku.  
>- Pożycz grabie od Oleny.<br>- Obejdę się.  
>- Grabiami można daleko rzucić – zachęcił radośnie.<br>- Nie muszę daleko. Wpadnę do Wilna z niezapowiedzianą wizytą. Najpierw tylko zmienię zameldowanie z Mińska do Grodna, a potem będę mogła swobodnie do Wilna jeździć. Nie będzie znał dnia ani godziny.  
>- Tak o? – zdziwił się.<br>- Mały ruch przygraniczny. Ratyfikował to – uśmiechnęła się i Feliks poczuł, że chyba trochę Taurysowi współczuje. Niespodziewane wizyty potrafią być piekielne, a był pewien, że Natasza w złym humorze zadbałaby o to, aby ta jej na długo została Litwie w pamięci. A dla pewności ponowiłaby ją kilka razy. Taurys, biedaku!  
>Współczucie za bardzo wypłynęło mu na twarz, bo Natasza spochmurniała. Nim to zauważył, nalała sobie wódki aż po krawędź kubeczka i wypiła duszkiem, spoglądając na pogrążone w nocy miasto.<br>- Tasia – zreflektował się. – No sorry, współczuje mu. Wy macie tę swoją solidarność jajników, jak to Miśka kiedyś nazwała, potem stwierdziła, że jej nie ma, a potem że jest. Mniejsza z większym. My mamy… Nazwijmy to solidarność… chujów. Ok. zła nazwa. Wiesz, o co chodzi. Ja sobie potrafię wyobrazić, jakie ty mu urocze piekiełko zgotujesz jakby co, no i tak sobie myślę, że ni cholery nie chciałbym się znaleźć na jego miejscu.  
>- Żal ci go?<br>- Nie bardziej niż każdego innego faceta na jego miejscu – przyznał. – No może nieco bardziej. Ja jestem jednak trochę bardzo sentymentalny.  
>- Za nim ci tęskno?<br>Nie był pewien, czy prześmiewcza nuta w jej głosie przesłyszała mu się, czy też faktycznie tam była.  
>- Za nim, jak za nim. Bez przesady. Wiesz co dla przeciętnego Kowalskiego lub Nowaka oznaczało, że ja i Taurys, lub raczej nasi politycy, choć wtedy to było tożsame, zaczęliśmy się do siebie odzywać po całej tej wileńskiej i nie tylko sprawie?<br>- Ym? – Zerknęła na niego pytająco i powątpiewająco zarazem.  
>- Mógł sobie ten Kowalski z Nowakiem spokojnie do cioci na święta pojechać. A teraz to dla sporej części moich ludzi Litwa to taki kraj tam na północy. Ale sentyment jest. Nie tylko do Wilna i nie tylko mój, Łukasiewiczowy. No i tak to się składa, że mu trochę współczuję.<br>- On by tobie to współczucie do gardła wsadził.  
>- Prawdopodobnie – przyznał i wzdrygnął się. – Nawet dosłownie. Jest w tym dobry.<br>- Do dosłowności, to najpierw musiałby mieć jaja, aby to zrobić.  
>Z trudem się nie roześmiał. Punkt dla Nataszy, zdecydowanie – przeszło mu przez myśl. Czasami jemu samemu trudno było oprzeć się wrażeniu, że eks-Wielkie Księstwo zmiękło niczym te kuchenne szmatki, którymi po wysuszeniu można wbijać gwoździe. Teraz jednak ta cała solidarność i sentyment brały górę. Wódka pewnie też się do tego przyczyniła.<br>- Taurys ma jaja – zaprotestował niemrawo. – Miał…? Może nadal ma. Zapoczątkował faktyczny rozpad ZSRR. Od pewnego momentu wydawało mi się pewne, że ten kolos runie, ale trzeba było mieć jaja, aby wystąpić z szeregu jako pierwszy.  
>- Bronisz go?<br>- Oddaję sprawiedliwość – odparł i skłonił się teatralnie, nieznacznie tylko podnosząc się z fotela. – On zaczął. Potem poszła reszta Bałtyku, a dalej to już raz dwa. Taka prawda.  
>Przez chwilę chciał powiedzieć „takie fakty", ale zmienił zdanie. Jakoś te prawdy prawdziwsze bardziej pasowały mu do ich rozmowy. Były takie litewskie. Jego prawda była tu ponad prawdą Nataszy o litewskim braku jaj. Gdyby zaprotestowała, to znalazłaby się w tym samym szeregu co Taurys. Wyciągnięcie takiej broni przeciwko Nataszy było łotewskie, poniżej pasa i wielu uznałoby je za podpisanie na siebie wyroku. Przez moment, kiedy Natasza wbijała w niego spojrzenie, nawet Lady Macbeth sczezłaby z zazdrości. No ale z całym szacunkiem: z czym do Korony? Ona chyba doszła do tego samego wniosku, bo odpuściła. Przesunęła kubeczek w jego stronę, a on skwapliwie go napełnił.<br>- Jakby nie on, to w końcu kto inny by się wyłamał. Łotwa czy ktoś – powiedziała z kubeczkiem przy ustach i przepiła. – A że się jemu akurat na szaleńczą odwagę zebrało. Twoje szaleństwo jest zaraźliwe.  
>Poczuł się tym stwierdzeniem mile połechtany. Nie powstrzymał uśmiechu, za to udało mu się przełknąć słowa o tym, że gdyby Taurys był aż takim niedojdą, to żadnej Unii by nie było. Nie widział się w roli niańką. To raczej Austrii należał się ten tytuł. A już zwłaszcza Anglii, Francji czy Hiszpanii kolonizującym niegdyś na potęgę. On sam kolonię miał jedną, małą i generalnie zapomnianą nawet przez niego samego. Dawno temu i nieważne.<br>- Jakby jaja miał, to by sprawę z Litbiełem załatwił od ręki, a nie męczylibyśmy się pół roku.  
>- Ej, ej. Skąd myśmy się nagle przed drugą wojną znaleźli? Zresztą wtedy bolszewicy mieszali, nie było wiadomo, co się wykluje ani do kogo zgłaszać pretensje. Znaczy, ja się trochę nie orientowałem, w dodatku czułem się pominięty w tym wszystkim, ale mniejsza o to. Głównodowodzący tym tworem był Litwinem, ale tak poza tym, to ilu ich tam było? Trzech, czterech? Na nastu? Ich tylu, reszta twoi, a głównie moi?<br>- I ty przyłożyłeś rękę do rozwiązania tej chimery.  
>Nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Co prawda miał fory, bo Taurys i Nataszka siedzieli w tym cali, a on jedną nogą. I to nawet nie do kolana w tym bagnie zanurzoną. Westchnął. Linia obrony Taurysa nie do końca mu tym razem wyszła. Spróbował nieco inaczej.<br>- Może mu się to kojarzyło z dawną potęgą. Taki wstęp do odrodzenia Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego. Zaledwie chwilę wcześniej przez moment miał króla. Drugiego w całej swojej historii. Mogę to skojarzenie nawet zrozumieć. To jak moje od morza do morza. Szalone to, ale po tamtej wojnie marzenia były jak czekolada, rzeczywistość zaczynała przypominać produkt czekolado podobny.  
>- Ja chciałam niepodległości.<br>- I słusznie.  
>Przemilczał, że po 1991 jej rząd chyba nie do końca się zorientował, że ją dostał. Na szczęście ślepota nie była ogólnokrajowa. Nie wykluczał również jakiegoś drugiego, piątego i setnego dna w tej sprawie. Nie zamierzał się w to zagłębiać tak w imię glanów i drutów kolczastych pod napięciem, o których mówił wcześniej. Poza tym miał swój mały wiejski cyrk pełen mrówek, chrabąszczy i innej zwierzyny.<br>- W każdym razie Litbieł, to był dziw nad dziwy. A Taurys ma te swoje wrażliwe punkty. A że Wilno, a że potęga, a że to fe, to be. Zależy od humoru.  
>- Wspomnij mu o tym Wilnie, to ten humor mu się zmieni o 180 stopni jak u kobiety na PMSie.<br>- Wiem – przytaknął śmiejąc się. - Mam taką mentalną listę tematów, których się przy nim raczej nie porusza. Rzeczone Wilno, literatura –  
>- Jego literatura? Połowa tych książek, to dla nie-Litwinów czysty bełkot.<br>- Czytałaś? – zdziwił się.  
>- Ze dwie. Ogólną opinię poznałam przy kieliszku od Łotwy, czyli raczej dobrego źródła. Był z jakiegoś powodu na Litwę–srytfę wkurzony i poopowiadał. Ten to ma talent do wkurzania ludzi.<br>- To o autorach o kilku pseudonimach zatem też pewnie dodał.  
>- Tak. Bibliofil, ale pić umie.<br>Feliks zinterpretował to w dwójnasób i dolał Nataszy wódki. Sobie również, ale nieco oszczędniej i dziękował losowi, że tego nie skomentowała. A może tylko układała w głowie komentarz, że on też zmiękł i jego własna siostra lepiej wódkę pije? Nie przyszło mu się o tym przekonać, bo chwilę milczenia przerwało pukanie. W zasadzie bardziej to klasyfikowało się jako dobijanie się do drzwi. Spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, bo północ już dawno minęła i takie walenie w drzwi pokoju kobiety było co najmniej niepokojące. Kierowany tą myślą Feliks wstał z fotela, po cichu podszedł i wyjrzał przez judasza, po czym westchnął rozdzierająco. Krótką chwilę rozważał przeczekanie gościa, ale znał go, znał siebie, znał wielu facetów i wiedział, że w tym stanie upojenia szybko nie zrezygnuje. Zaś ostatnim, czego potrzebowali było, aby pobudził innych gości hotelowych.  
>Taurys w progu sprawiał wrażenie, że w pionie trzyma go głównie ingerencja sił wyższych. Feliks uznał, że Litwa wisi mu piwo, bo w tym momencie Natasza zamknęłaby gwałtownie drzwi. Spotkanie z nimi zapewne zachwiałoby delikatną równowagą litewskiego pionu i przy okazji nabiło guza. Pomijając, że póki co Taurys zupełnie nie zauważył szczęścia, jakie go spotkało. Patrząc gdzieś przed siebie, zaczął mówić ledwie pokazała się szczelina między drzwiami a framugą.<br>- Pamiętasz, jak byliśmy trzonem Unii! Jej prawdziwą potęgą! My! To my… My zwyciężaliśmy!  
>Feliks chrząknął. Obrażać go, to jedno. Robić to stojąc niespełna pół metra od niego, ponad jego głową w dodatku jebiąc jak gorzelnia po wybuchu granatu, to drugie. Taurys zareagował właściwie. Spojrzał nieco w dół i napotkał wnerwione zielone oczy. Znak rozpoznawczy Słowian Zachodnich i to w najbardziej złowróżbnej odmianie.<br>- Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? – wybełkotał.  
>Widać brak wzniosłej, historycznej nuty znacząco wpływał na jego zdolność komunikowania się ze światem.<br>Feliks zerknął na Nataszę i uznał, że w imię toastu, o braku roszad w granicach musi jednak interweniować. Niesamowite, jak w sprawie trzonów i potęg ta dwójka miała podobne a zarazem rozłączne pojęcie. Ona trzonem Księstwa, on trzonem całej Unii. Cóż. On był Koroną. Koniec tematu.  
>- Ratuję ci dupę – syknął, a głośniej dodał: - Natasza, ja cię zostawię. Późno już jest. Odeskortuję tego tu do łóżka, żeby obciachu nie zrobił, śpiąc gdzieś na też pójdę spać. Dobranoc.<br>Skinęła głową.  
>- Dobranoc.<br>Jeszcze przez chwilę słyszała, jak rozmawiają jeden przez drugiego, a potem nastała cisza. Natasza uśmiechnęła się i przeciągnęła."Litwa-srytfa" wyglądał tak, że toast o kacu miał szanse się ziścić.  
>Z tą myślą poszła spać.<p>

-  
>Sztokholm Lipiec 2011<p> 


End file.
